Together
by Aisho Ren
Summary: After the events of 3x01 Jay goes to visit his friend and realizes something surprising. Or maybe not. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Jay knew that he should most definitely still be in the hospital. But he couldn't let this situation escalate. The entire time he'd been in the hospital he'd only caught one glimpse of Mouse. And he wasn't even sure about that. He'd woken up to someone holding his hand but he'd been foggy from the pain meds. By the time he'd opened his eyes all he'd seen was a figure leaving the room.

It wasn't right. Every single time that he'd gotten injured on the job Mouse had been there. He couldn't think of a reason why it would be different this time. Unless unlike all the other times this time the memories had been too much. Which meant that Jay definitely needed to be there. No matter how injured he was he would not let Mouse go through this alone.

What Jay found at Mouse's apartment was enough to truly terrify him. The normally pristine apartment looked like a tornado had gone through it. And Mouse was curled up in ball staring blankly at nothing. He hadn't reacted at all to the threat of an intruder. As Jay got closer he realized Mouse was clutching something in his hands so tightly they were turning white. It was Jay's jacket.

"Oh Buddy." Jay sighed sadly. Mouse looked up at that. His eyes were red and puffy. It shouldn't have been possible for Jay to move that fast given his injuries but he did. He wrapped Mouse up in a hug. "I've got you Buddy."

Mouse let go of Jay's jacket and grabbed his friend. He was shaking. "I almost lost you. You almost died. I couldn't find you. I did everything I could but I couldn't find you. I couldn't save you."

"That wasn't your job." Jay couldn't believe Mouse was blaming himself. Then again he could. He doesn't know what to say. All he could think of is meaningless platitudes.

"I can't lose you." Mouse seemed utterly desperate. "You're all I have. I can't lose you."

Jay reached out cupping Mouse's cheek. "Greg…" His thumb moved back and and forth slowly. "I'll always do everything I can to try and come back. I promise."

Later Jay would be unable to name any one thing that made him do it. All he would be able to say was that it felt completely right to lower his head and gently kiss his friend. It was a perfectly chaste kiss. But Jay knew that something had changed. _You're all I have._

As the seconds passed Mouse didn't respond and Jay began to worry that he'd screwed things up. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mouse. Then Mouse began to kiss back. Timidly at first then gradually gaining more confidence.

Jay couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone like this. The slow, gentle exploration that came from just wanting to feel. He let Mouse take the lead but made sure he knew that Jay wanted this too.

Eventually they stopped kissing. Jay wondered if Mouse had looked at him like that before. It seems impossible that he could have missed the complete adoration that he sees so clearly now. He can only hope that he's showing his own feelings as clearly.

"Jay?" Mouse asked softly. He wanted this. Of course he wanted this. But he didn't know what to do. He hadn't been with anyone in such a long time. Jay smiled and Mouse's fear melted away. Jay had him. Whatever happened next he was sure of that.

"This is good for now." Jay informed his boyfriend. _Boyfriend?_ That didn't sound right. They were so much more than that. Lover wasn't quite right either. Partner. That was it. Someone who would always have his back. Who'd always be there to offer support. Mouse was his partner. "We have all the time in the world."

Mouse's eyes widened and he blushed. _Wow._ He'd heard Jay talk like that before. Voice full of heat and promise. But it had never been directed at him before. It sent a thrill through him. It felt like he'd been waiting for this forever and for maybe the first time since he'd left the army he wasn't afraid of the unknown. "Together."

"Together." Jay promised. _Just like it should be._


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had no idea how he was managing to appear calm. Inside he was a complete wreck. There was a crazy man pointing a gun at his partner and there was nothing he could do. "That's my friend in there." My partner. My everything. "If it comes to that it should be me that pulls the trigger not SWAT."

Voight tells him that hopefully no one will have to pull the trigger and Jay knew he should want that option too. He's a police officer his job is to save lives. But lost daughter or not that man is threatening someone very important to him and that stirs something in the part of himself he's tried so hard to repress.

That part of him is screaming at him to do whatever it takes to protect what's his. Screaming at him to draw blood. To make the man pay for daring to threaten what belongs to him. It gets even worse when he goes downstairs and sees it for himself.

Mouse looks calm but Jay knows him too well. He's clearly able to see fear in those beautiful blue eyes and it fills him with red hot rage. Mouse should never have to be afraid. "You good buddy?"

Mouse could see how close Jay was to losing it. "Its cool. Everybody's cool." He assured Jay. _Keep it together. I've got this._ As the door closed he saw a flash of anguish on Jay's face as he reached out.

He had to stay calm. He had to do get through this for Jay. He's afraid of what will happen if he doesn't.

Jay's hands clenched his gun tightly. This was the most important shot he'd ever taken in his life. He hears the chief give the sniper the order. His finger clenches the trigger. Then Mouse disarms the guy. _Thank God._ "What took you so long?" _You scared me so much. Why didn't you do that sooner?_

"I believed him." Mouse whispered. _I'm sorry I scared you._

Jay hugged Mouse tightly uncaring about the audience they had. He pressed his forehead against Mouse's. There wasn't time for this now. What he needed to say shouldn't be said in front of all these people. So he reluctantly let Mouse go.

Later when Mouse has given Voight his report and they're home Jay held him close. He can't let go. "I would have done anything to get you out of there. If he'd hurt you…"

He'd felt rage like that before. In combat when he's seen his fellow soldiers gunned down. But he'd also seen what happens when you let the rage take over. He was already a killer. He didn't want to be a monster.

"I'm okay Jay." Mouse assured him. He pressed gentle kisses to Jay's face trying to calm him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." It's as close as Jay will ever come to telling him the truth. That Mouse keeps him human. That if he loses him he'll lose himself too. He knows it isn't fair to put all that weight on one person. But it's not something he can change at this point. Nor does he want to.

"You're not gonna lose me Jay." Mouse assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

It would be a while before the two would be at ease apart. They both knew that. But they still had each other. They were still together.


End file.
